


Marks by You

by CatalystRedolent



Series: Yoon Jeonghan's adventure in soulmate aus (and with different members) [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: DRUNK!AU, F/M, Junhan, Soulmate marks, and a martial artist when drunk af, cutie!sleepy!jeonghan, drunk!jeonghan, fem!BAMF!Jeonghan, first words!au, i love this au, jeonghan is a strong drinker but weak against martini shots, jeonghan is an angel when sober, tired!junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystRedolent/pseuds/CatalystRedolent
Summary: Junhui encountered assholes when Jeonghan was off somewhere.He then threw a punch and all hell broke loose.Jeonghan decided to step in and rescued her boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am positive i am not drunk.
> 
> am 17 but not legal yet for drinking, i think??
> 
> yep, enjoy.

“Hey, look!” There’s a laugh hollered behind him. “His wrist said ‘fuck’!”

He tightened his fists beside his body, calming his breathing as he counted to five. He brought the inside of his right wrist nearer his body and sipped at his glass of martini slowly. The guy stood up at a hundred and seventy, he thought, and his friends were near his height but not too; he could take them down himself if he wanted. The guys were laughing again, now looming annoyingly close to him and he just wanted to go out. He looked up and turned around, not minding the others that screamed his attention.

The closest guy, and the guy that laughed the loudest, tsked annoyingly before jerking him with his collar, grip tight but loose at the same time. “I was talking to _you_ ,” he breathed of beer and squinted his eyes to try to intimidate him, it didn’t work. Junhui looked at him uninterested, one brow raised in a challenge. The man, or _boy_ , in front of him gritted his teeth, obviously challenged, before raising his fist and downing it in one swoop too _slow_.

Junhui caught it and looked at his opponent in an unamused stare, “Really?” He tightened his hand and bringing his other fist up, standing taller than the others and smirking, “You should punch like _this_.”

And all hell broke loose.

 _Well_ , he thought to himself while swinging his arms and body to avoid anything near him. _I was getting bored of waiting noona after all._

\--

In the midst of punching the sixth person, he had guessed that he just joined the fight, he  heard a familiar feminine shriek.

“ _Wen fucking Junhui! What did you do, Fucker?”_

Junhui delivered the punch and managed to dodge the punch that sent to him from the back, face-palming himself in his head as he delivered another jab. He completely forgot about his girlfriend and looked up, screaming, “Noona! Don’t come here!” He clicked his tongue when a sloppy jab made way to his cheekbone, he avoided it when an answer came; completely slurred and too aggressive to be his _normal and sober_ Yoon Jeonghan.

There was a crack of knuckles and suddenly the person in front of him flopped down, groaning in deep pain. Behind him stood a girl, her faded lilac hair was pulled into a low ponytail with a side bang covering a little bit of her right eye. The apple of her cheeks were red and her pupils were dilated, she cracked a stretchy grin, “Let’s get going!” Then, she proceeded to whammed the guy beside him with her fists, the crowd cheered.

All in all, they ended up being kicked out and banned from the bar, Junhui pretty sure their faces would be up on the front door tomorrow. Jeonghan was certainly hammered, he wondered what the cause was because usually his girl was a strong drinker; except for martini shots. Jeonghan was blubbering messily, her maroon dress was wrinkly above her black thigh-high boots, there were little skin peeking, and the straps were falling from her shoulder in an adorable way.

Junhui decided to carry the dazed Jeonghan by slipping his hands behind her knees and back, her head lolled to his shoulder and her eyes slipped shut. He slipped her on the passenger seat beside the driver seat, slipping her bangs behind her pierced ears; a pair of chandelier earings dangled from both of them. The inside of her right wrist was open and he smiled when the words splayed in his hand writing, _‘oh gosh’_. He took the hand and rubbed the writing fondly with his thumb before placing a peck on it, Jeonghan hummed in her sleep and a smile bloomed on her maroon-painted lips.

\--

Jeonghan woke up again when Junhui placed her on their crème sofa, taking initiative to run the bath and putting a rose-scented bathbomb inside. Jeonghan put her arms around Junhui’s neck and yawned quietly when the younger peeled the clothes off of her. He pulled the black elastic band gently and took Jeonghan’s body into his arms again, she shivered a little before snuggled against him.

In the bathroom, he lowered the girl in his arms gently, a sigh of relieve passed her lips when Junhui completely submerged her in the warm soapy water. Her palm caught Junhui’s wrist and through hooded eyes, she managed to say, “Want you here.” Junhui released a breathy laugh before dropping a kiss on her forehead, she took it with a sigh, “I will take your make up off first, okay noona?” Jeonghan hummed, “Make sure it’s quick.”

It took five minutes for Junhui to take Jeonghan’s make up off and another two to strip himself and plunged behind Jeonghan. Jeonghan hummed in delight, leaning to Junhui’s broad chest and hair all over. They soaked up for over twenty minutes until the scent was gone and the water was cold, Jeonghan already fast asleep. Junhui nudged the girl and helped her stood up, dried the two of them and took Jeonghan again. He opted to dress Jeonghan with one of his sweaters, which definitely would drown the girl, and a pair of man’s cartoon boxer, not his; Jeonghan said they were comfortable rather than women’s boxer briefs and had bought them too much.

He slipped on his sweats set and set a glass of water and a tablet of ibuprofen on their bedside. Jeonghan was searching for him through hooded eyes when he was back, whining a little and patting his side of the bed. He laughed and slipped under the duvet, putting his hand on the small of her back as she koala hugged him.

“Love you,” Jeonghan mumbled and kissed his neck sleepily, a habit of hers. Junhui dropped a kiss on her hair as an answer, he took a final look at his wrist and decided that he was proud of it because he had the most beautiful girl in his embrace as his soulmate. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu in the comments if you wanna more.


End file.
